


its in your little gestures

by SmugShimada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugShimada/pseuds/SmugShimada
Summary: Genji hummed quietly, snuggled himself further into Jack's coat. He could grow used to this, in time.





	

It was warmer than he would have thought. Genji knew it was warm, though he wasn't sure if he could actually feel the cold before Jack's coat was slipped around his shoulders. It was big on him, too, billowing out almost comically. He felt almost like a child playing dress-up with their parents' clothes. Somehow the smallness of himself was comforting.

Every now and then, people shot glances their way. Genji absently wondered what they wondered. Did people think the two were an odd pair? Were people shocked by the informality, the nigh-romanticism of the gesture - the Strike-Commander lending what was essentially an Omnic something so iconic?

He supposed it didn't matter. He leaned against Jack, and this time he could truly feel the enveloping warmth radiating from his body. Genji pulled back his sleeve, intertwined his fingers with Jack's.

"You're welcome." Jack said softly. There was a boyish look on his face, a smile full of giddy joy. It wasn't hard to understand why he was the poster-boy, the face of Overwatch. 

Genji hummed quietly, snuggled himself further into Jack's coat. He could grow used to this, in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble. Genji76 is lovely and I plan on writing more of it.


End file.
